Unforgotten Past
by Dyla lirk
Summary: England secara tiba-tiba dipanggil America untuk datang ke rumahnya. Namun disana England menemukan America sedang...


**UNFORGOTTEN PAST **

**Characters: England, America**

**Pairings: America/England**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: The Characters are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**

* * *

**

Matahari belum terlihat di langit namun jalanan pagi sudah terlihat terang. Di jalan setapak itu, England berjalan sambil menahan dingin pagi.

"America tiba-tiba menyuruhku ke rumahnya pagi-pagi begini!" Keluhnya sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya agar hangat, "ada apa sih! Awas saja kalau tentang urusan tidak jelas!"

Beberapa menit kemudian England tiba di sebuah rumah besar, England terus berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah dan menuju pintu depan lalu dia mengetuk pintu.

"Oi! America! aku sudah datang nih!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei! Kamu ada di rumah nggak sih?" England mengetuk pintu lebih keras dan sedikit mendorong pintu, tidak disangka pintunya terbuka.

England melihat pintu yang tidak terkunci dengan keheranan. Dia pun masuk dan melihat sekeliling rumah yang besar itu. Namun tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat.

"Lho? Kok sepi? Jangan-jangan America lupa kalau dia memanggilku ke sini dan pergi! Awas saja ya!"

Dengan kesal, England terus berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah berharap ada orang yang bisa ditemuinya. Hingga akhirnya dia mendengar suara di sebuah ruangan. Karena penasaran, England pun masuk dan melihat hanya sebuah televisi yang menyala tanpa seorang pun penonton.

"Kok TV-nya menyala tapi tidak ada orang?" England melongo ke televisi tanpa penonton itu, "America ada di rumah ngga sih?"

Dengan bibir yang cemberut, England melihat sekeliling ruangan itu dengan seksama untuk melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang. Dia melihat sebuah meja besar yang bergetar di sudut ruangan, England pun mendekati meja itu. Betapa terkejutnya England melihat ada seseorang jongkok di bawah meja.

Orang itu memeluk kedua kakinya dan wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kakinya. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Namun orang itu tidak sedang menangis, dia gemetaran. Getaran tubuhnya itu yang membuat meja juga ikut bergetar. England sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat secara jelas orang itu, setelah melihat secara seksama dia yakin orang itu adalah America. Seutas rambut yang mencuat seperti bulan sabit itu yang membuktikannya.

"America, ngapain kamu disitu?" Tanya England bingung.

"Oi! America!" England menyentuh pundak America.

"HUUWAAAAA!"

America berteriak sambil bangun mendadak, membuat kepalanya terbentur meja dengan keras. England pun ikut kaget dan melihat America yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan khawatir.

"Ke-kenapa kamu teriak! Kepalamu tidak apa-apa?"

"E-England? Huwaaa! England!" America memeluk England sambil menangis.

"O-Oi! Kenapa kamu peluk-peluk aku!" Kata England panik.

"I-Itu!"

America menunjuk ke arah televisi yang masih menyala.

"Huh. Ternyata kamu lagi nonton film horor sendirian. Kamu kan penakut kenapa nonton film ini!"

"Habisnya...habisnya aku sudah minta Japan membuat film horor jadi aku harus menontonnya! tapi nggak kusangka bakal sangat menakutkan! Apalagi tidak ada satupun yang mau menemaniku!"

America terus merajuk di pelukan England, pria bermata hijau itu hanya mengehela nafas kesal.

"Sudah, lepas! Ternyata buang-buang waktu aku kesini! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tu-Tunggu England!"

"Apa lagi!" Tanya England kesal.

"Ja-jangan pergi... setidaknya sampai aku tidur baru kamu pergi!"

America memegang baju England dengan mata berkaca-kaca. England langsung berkeringat dingin, dia ingin menolak habis-habisan namun akhirnya dia malah mengangguk.

"Ba-Ba-Baiklah! Aku tunggu sampai kamu tidur! Tapi sebentar saja ya, aku ini sibuk tahu!"

America pun mengangguk pelan. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar America. England yang mengikutinya dibelakang merasa gelisah.

_Kenapa tadi aku jadi ingat Amerika waktu kecil ya. Akh! Aku ini mikir apa sih!_

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar America, pemuda bermata biru itu melepas kacamatanya dan berbaring di kasurnya.

"Dasar! Kamu memanggilku ke sini untuk hal yang tidak berguna!"Kata England kesal.

"Habisnya nomor telepon rumahmu yang muncul pertama kali di pikiranku...jadinya aku..."

_Eh? Aku yang dia ingat! Hah! Bukan! Bukan! Dia ingat nomor telepon rumahku bukan aku! ARGH! Aku ini kenapa sih dari tadi!_

"Kamu ini benar-benar bo..."

Belum England mengeluarkan kekesalannya, America sudah tertidur pulas.

_Hah? Sudah tidur? Biasanya kalau sedang takut dia tidak bisa tidur. America benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman ya..._

"Dasar kamu ini!" Kata England sambil menghela nafas, "Sudah besar tapi tetap kekanak-kanakan! Padahal waktu kecil kamu lebih imut dan manis."

"Sepertinya...hal ini pernah terjadi..." Kata England sambil duduk di kursi dekat kasur.

_Iya ya. Hal seperti ini pernah terjadi. Dulu, waktu kamu kecil, ketika aku datang ke rumahmu, kamu sedang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan..._

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan nangis lagi." Kata England sambil mengelus America kecil yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ta-Tapi...tadi malam ada sesuatu yang besar dan gelap lewat di jendela itu! England! Aku takut!"

America kecil menangis lebih keras, dia memeluk England dengan kuat. England hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala America.

"Tenang. Kan sudah ada aku di sini. Kamu tidak usah takut lagi ya."

Mendengar kata-kata England yang lembut, America kecil berhenti menangis lalu lama-lama dia tertidur di pelukan England.

"Hm? Dia tertidur. Sepertinya dia capek menangis." Kata England pelan sambil menghapus air mata America kecil, "kalau tidur begini, dia terlihat lebih manis."

"Hmp. Waktu kecil kamu bisa kugendong dan tidur di pelukanku. tapi sekarang kamu terlalu besar untuk kugendong..."

_Begitu besar sampai kamu pergi dariku..._

"Kamu tahu, America. Waktu kamu mengatakan ingin bebas dariku, hatiku sangat sakit. Padahal aku senang mempunyai adik yang sangat kusayangi. Aku terus bertanya...salahku apa? Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal sendiri?"

_Semakin aku bertanya, aku semakin kesal padamu. Ketika rasa kesal itu bertambah besar, aku terus menangis tanpa henti._

"Asal kamu tahu saja ya. Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi sekarang!" Kata England tiba-tiba agak keras.

Suara England membuat America bergumam, England jadi panik. Namun America tertidur lelap kembali, pria bermata hijau itu pun bernafas lega.

"Bikin kaget saja..."

England bersandar ke kursi dan menutup matanya.

_Aku ingat. Setelah Revolutionary War, aku tidak pernah bertemu America lagi. Setelah kejadian itu...aku selalu menghindar. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau dia yang menemuiku duluan._

Pagi itu, saat dunia sedang mengalami sejarah besar yang disebut World War, England sedang duduk di bangku taman rumahnya sambil minum kegiatan yang wajar bagi sebuah negara yang sedang terlibat perang.

"Di saat seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak boleh bersantai seperti ini sih...tapi untuk sekali saja...aku ingin menikmati minum teh yang tenang. Mungkin saja aku bisa melakukan ini masih bertahun-tahun lagi."

England menyeruput tehnya pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang di depannya, begitu dilihat orang itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata dengan seutas rambut mencuat ke atas.

"Halo, England." Sapa Pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

England hanya terdiam melihat pemuda itu dengan tidak percaya. Hampir saja cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh.

"A-America...sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Aku mau ngobrol." Jawab America santai sambil duduk di sebelah England.

England terkejut melihat sikap America yang sangat santai, dan entah kenapa emosi England jadi naik.

"Kamu! Seenaknya duduk di sampingku! Kamu tidak kuijinkan masuk ke rumahku, tahu!" Teriak England kesal.

"Aku kan ada di depan rumahmu. Jadi tidak apa-apa, kan."

Lagi-lagi America membalas kata-kata England dengan santai sambil tidak bisa membalas balik, dia hanya mengerut kesal.

"Huh! Terserah! Aku tidak mau meladenimu!" Kata England sambil melaingkan muka.

"Kamu sehat-sehat saja, kan?" Tanya America.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Sifat keras kepalamu menandakan kamu sehat-sehat saja."

England menoleh ke America dengan ekspresi yang masih kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula kamu ke sini bukan mau membicarakan hal tidak penting, kan? Katakan secepatnya dan cepat pulang!"

"Huh...baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya langsung. Aku telah mendeklarasikan perang ke Germany."

"Haahh...?" England menatap America tidak percaya, "bukannya...kamu selalu menolak terlibat dalam perang ini...?"

"Yah...bagaimana ya...bosku sekarang tidak ingin terlibat perang Eropa. Bosku lebih memilih jalan damai. Tapi karena Germany semakin menyebalkan...akhirnya bosku setuju mengikuti perang dan aku menyatakan perang ke Germany."

England terkejut dengan kata-kata America yang serius. Selain itu dia juga kaget melihat penampilan America yang berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Lalu...kamu datang ke sini...mau minta bantuanku?"

"Nggak kok. Justru aku menawarkan bantuan kepadamu. Apalagi kamu juga mulai terdesak oleh Germany, kan"

"A-Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Jangan remehkan aku ya!" Kata England kesal.

"Tenang saja! Kalau kamu sampai babak-belur, aku akan membantumu! Karena aku ini seorang pahlawan!"

"Siapa yang bakal babak-belur, dasar bodoh! Perang ini sesuatu yang serius tahu!"

"Aku tahu ini serius kok! Karena itu aku akan menjadi pahlawan yang menghentikan perang ini!"

"Jangan main-main, bodoh! Dasar bodoh!"

"...Dasar...America bodoh..."

England membuka matanya dan mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. Dia melihat langit-langit kamar berwarna putih. Ternyata England sedang tertidur di kasur. England pun segera bangun.

"Lho? Kenapa aku ada di kasur?" Tanya England bingung, "Oh iya...aku kan ada di rumah America...lalu...aku duduk di kursi. Apa aku tertidur? Tapi kenapa aku sekarang ada di kasur!"

"Ah. Kamu sudah bangun." Kata America yang baru masuk kamar, "tadi kamu tertidur di kursi."

"La-Lalu kenapa sekarang aku di kasur!" Tanya England agak panik.

"Waktu aku bangun, kamu sudah tertidur. Jadinya aku angkat kamu ke kasur."

"A-Apa!" Teriak England kaget.

"Kamu cukup ringan kok." Kata America santai sambil tersenyum.

"Bu-Bukan itu masalahnya, dasar bodoh!" Teriak England kesal dengan wajah memerah, "sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!"

England pun turun dari kasur dengan kesal. America hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Padahal aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

"Memangnya aku peduli! Aku tidak tahan lama-lama di sini!"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi!"

"Terima kasih ya."

Mata England melebar melihat America tersenyum sambil mengatakan terima kasih.

"America...kamu...jangan pakai basa-basi! Katakan apa maumu!" Kata England kesal.

"Wah, ketahuan ya." Kata America sambil tertawa, "begini...DVD film dari Japan masih banyak, jadi..."

"Tidak akan!" Kata England tegas.

"Eh! Aku kan belum selesai ngomong!"

"Aku mau pulang! O iya. Lebih baik aku akan membawa pulang semua ini!" Kata England kesal sambil mengambil semua DVD film horor yang dimiliki America

"Eh! Tunggu! Semua DVD itu aku pinjam, jangan dibawa!" Kata America gelisah.

"Ini kubawa supaya kamu tidak merepotkan orang lain! Kalau kamu mau ambil kamu harus datang ke rumahku!"

England berjalan pergi menuju pintu depan dengan cepat.

"Haah! England curang!" Teriak America kesal.

Langit mulai gelap, tapi masih terlihat sisa-sisa langit sore di langit. England memandang langit sambil berjalan. Lalu dia tersenyum.

_Aaahh...rasanya...lega sekali._

* * *

THE END

Original version: 10-12-2009

Re-Edit Version: 20-02-2011

Author Note:

Cerita ini sebenarnya saya buat pada tahun 2009. Waktu masih baru kenal Hetalia dan saya membuat fanfic setiap karakter tokoh utama. Waktu itu formatnya agak kacau dan saya publish di website teman. Sekarang saya re-edit dan publish di sini. :D

England dalah karakter yang paling kusukai setelah Russia, jadi jangan heran kalau saya buat Fanfic tokoh utamanya England terus :P

Silahkan nikmati ceritanya. Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan.


End file.
